zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaregoto Series Wiki:Image Policy
This official Zaregoto Series Wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images & Gallery Guidelines 1.) All Images from official sources can be placed into its corresponding image gallery. To be considered a part of the site they must to be placed in the gallery for cataloging purposes. 2.) The complete list of image galleries can be found here. From there one can access the page's talk page. 3.) Gallery candidates must be simply placed in gallery format (side by side) on the Zaregoto Series Images talk page so that it is made clear they are to be added to their respective galleries. 4.) Any uploaded picture being used to replace an older featured picture in an article should be included into any article that the previous picture was connected to. 5.) Any user that uploads pictures and or .gifs for use on their personal page will find that after inactivity for two months that picture or .gif can & will be deleted. 6.) Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on a user page or in the articles) within two days of that picture or .gif being uploaded can & will be deleted. 7.) When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. 8.) All Images being judged for merit as possibly being a character profile picture should be placed in gallery format on the Zaregoto Series Images talk page and then discussed there. After discussion is concluded the discussion should be closed and then moved to a special archive to clear space back up for other issues and requests. Using Images *'Abilities Section Picture Placement': Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has an organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the light novels, may be used in the articles. *'Changes to the profile images of character articles must be discussed first': The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward, in their typical attire and should not be battle-worn. They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two. *While we permit fan images to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. The creator and other official sources technically own all images from the light novels and all other Zaregoto Series-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. This may mean physically erasing it yourself. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or the creators. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Zerozaki.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a light novel. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be marked with a tag. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with the creator and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the manga scans or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with the creator, etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with the or tags. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are General, Film Screenshot, and TV Screenshot, which are covered under the template. When adding an image, you need to provide a detailed . This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used, what the image will be used for, resolution (low, high, medium) and the replaceability, which should pretty much always say that it's replaceable only with a similar image of similar license status. You can add the template into the summary box. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. You can bring up an argument for, say, a new profile picture of Hitoshiki Zerozaki on his talk page. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the , , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Image Policy